


Strings (Un)Attached

by Rainy182



Series: This Is Your Brain On Writer's Block [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Red String of Fate, Soulmates, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy182/pseuds/Rainy182
Summary: Castiel will always be there for Dean.Always.





	Strings (Un)Attached

**Author's Note:**

> Small and short, but hey I'm attempting this ship again!

Castiel looked out the window as the brothers and him sped down the highway underneath the bright moon. Sam decided to lay in the backseat wanting to lie down as he slept, leaving Cas sitting next to Dean in the front seat. Sitting in silence, common after a more personal demon vanquish. 

Castiel eventually turned to look at the man driving the car, how he continued to look straight ahead his eyes focused although underlined with dark bruises. From lack of sleep or from a fist was a question Cas would answer on a different day. Either way, it didn't take away from the man's beauty. Nothing ever did- not to the Angel. 

"Do you want me to heal you?" Cas finds himself asking again, even if he already knows the answer. 

"No," Dean's voice gruff and raspy with the decades worth of screaming and alcohol, "I'm fine Cas. Thanks." 

Castiel tries to bite down the need to argue, point out all of Dean's wounds, yell about him being just human. But he leans back, his face still tilted to the eldest Winchester, his stare unwavering. He has a split second thought too, of healing Dean anyways, of abusing his trust just this once. But the thought is gone as soon as it enters him head. So he just stares, counting the strings that hang all around him in the wide-space car. 

Purple connecting Sam to Dean, strong and tight, a brotherly loyal bond. The blue string that connects Castiel to both of the Winchesters, a symbol of loyal friendship. But the red string, it's long, loops around the steering wheel, draped over the back of the seats and winds around their feet. But Cas lets his eyes follow the string, how it starts at his chest and winds and winds and winds, until it stops just before Dean's. Frozen in the air, almost but never all the way, just an inch away from connecting. 

Castiel blinks and the strings disappear from his sight again. He sighs, shifting until his sight is filled with the blurred scenery outside his passenger window once again. 

"Just say the word if you need me Dean," his voice quiet but purposeful, "just say the word." 


End file.
